


Break Free

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [7]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something just woke up on a distant planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thaw came slowly. If not for the few undamaged solar panels worked into his structure, the mech might not have begun to cycle online intermittently. Nanites stole as much of the incoming energy as possible, forcing stasis lock on most systems. They had too much to repair for the mech to be truly functional.

Unfortunately for the mech, satellite scrutiny of the melting ice-pack had been increased. By the time he had any concept of true sentience again, the native lifeforms of the world he had crashed on had secured him in one of their facilities. Try as he might, the mech could not break free of the bonds he was trapped with, not on as little energy as was still in his system.

Removed from the sun, his panels could no longer nourish him. Despair was closing in around the rage choking his systems, until the moment the scientists managed to hardwire into his processors.

Nothing the aliens had was on par with the viruses the mech had contended with over his existence. It was nothing to swat them aside, attacking the mainframes they had stupidly tied him into. Before they managed to hit the hardwired kill-switch on their systems, the mech knew enough and had overridden the magnetic locks sealing him down, and sealing the prison around him.

Summoning all the reserves his nanites had stored for him, the mech roared to life and made his run for freedom. There was no finesse, and if the aliens did not move from his path, he felt they fully deserved their fates. All he wanted was the sky around him, and some form of fuel.

Once he had those, Cybertron, and his mate, awaited.


	2. Merely Energy Expressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire needs to get home... a long time ago.

He calibrated his chronometer the minute he was in space and positioned where he could read the 'galactic clock'. Stellar spectrography confirmed what the evolution of the carbon-based life forms had told him. His incarceration in the ice of this backwater planet had lasted far too long. Who knew what troubles had befallen the smaller, more fragile Seeker he had been bonded to? The very fact that Starscream had never led Stratosphere to him indicated that things had gone very poorly for his partner. The very old commander of the war academy would have listened to the creation he shared with Powerdive and Lightwing.

Something was wrong with Starscream, and Skyfire was not going to let the mere concept of elapsed time stop him from eliminating the problem and threat to his mate. Time was a vector, a form of energy expressed. While Skyfire was nowhere near as gifted in manipulating energy as Starscream was, he had plenty of experience in that direction, along with the will to succeed. Nothing stood between a transport class and their Seeker.

He would prove it soon.


End file.
